


The Secret Black Cousin

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Implied Threesome F/F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Irene Adler meets up with her magical cousin once a year to try out new spells.
Relationships: narcissa malfoy/irene adler, naricssa black malfoy/lucius malfoy/irene adler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Quest for the Ring to Rule Them All





	The Secret Black Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the second round QuestForTheRing. The pairing I received: Narcissa Malfoy/Irene Adler. And the Spell to use was Gemino. Many thanks to my beta for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Lucius watched his wife, Narcissa, humming as she checked and double-checked the dining room table for unexpected company. “Ummmm…darling, are you feeling alright?”

She clucked her tongue at him and murmured the spell _Gemino_ to double up on the favorite brownie scones her cousin, Irene Adler, likes to eat.

“Yes dearest, you remember my squib cousin, Irene Adler? She has decided to come to visit us for a while. To avoid a certain detective.”

Lucius smiled remembering the last time Irene came to visit. She gave them some tips to keep things spicy in the bedroom. “Of course, I do, my darling. She is welcomed at any time. What is the secret word we are supposed to use while she is doing or teaching us?”

Narcissa smiled deviously, “The Gemino charm, should be interesting. Thank goodness Draco decided to stay the weekend with Theo.”

“Yes, very good idea. I’ll make sure the bedroom is prepared,” Lucius sounded anxious as he bounded up the stairs in a very good mood for once.

Narcissa chuckled. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed her cousin, Irene. And hoped that she was alright. “She must have some magic in her to avoid detection from the muggle police at least,” she was thinking out loud when she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

“Hello, cousin,” Irene purred, her eyes raked over Narcissa’s lithe form. She approved of her black leather corset dress she was wearing.

Narcissa’s hand went to her heart, “Irene, stop doing that! Lucius wouldn’t like it if anything bad happens to me.”

Irene kissed her favorite cousin. “I stopped in Grimmauld Place to see dear, aunty Walburga. Of course, she screamed insults at me.” She chuckled taking a sip of her favorite lavender and chamomile tea the house-elves prepared for their luncheon.

“How on earth did you get in?”

“Kreacher has always had a soft spot for me. Must because he liked great grandfather, Marcus.” Irene flopped down on the nearby settee.

“Where is dear Lucius anyway? I know he enjoyed our little threesome last time I checked. And have you been preparing that spell I sent you the information on?”

Narcissa smiled as she waved her hand over the French toast: _Gemino_

Irene’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she watched the French toast double in amount.  
“Hmmm…now if I try it.” She murmured the spell over the cheese biscuits. _Gemino_ she remained calm watching them double in proportion.

Narcissa gasps, “This is wonderful cousin! How did you manage to do that?”

“I tried it several days ago on some delicious truffles I was eating. I made sure I was alone while doing it. I was surprised myself!”

“Are you going to inform your Sherlock about the new situation?” Narcissa cocked her head to one side curiously.

Irene leaned back as she savored the French vanilla coffee she was drinking now. “I’m going to do one even better. Let him deduce what I’ve been up to over the past year. I know he’s pining after me, poor dear.”

They heard a thump coming from upstairs. “Should we check on Lucius?” Irene waved her hand upwards sounding concerned.

Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m sure he’s fine. I know how excited he gets seeing you and wants everything to be perfect.”

Irene arched her eyebrows curiously. Her phone buzzed in her coat pocket. “Right on time.” She murmured, pulled it out and it was a message from Sherlock: _Are you alright?_ she calmly texted back one word: _Yes_

“Don’t you get tired of the game you two play?” Narcissa ‘tsked at Irene skimming over her text messages.

“It gives him a thrill.”

“Really?” Narcissa drawled causally as she sipped her tea.

 _Those two acts like an old married couple. Playing cat and mouse games._ Narcissa mulled over her thoughts wondering how she can get Irene to see reason. And go visit Sherlock.

“I know that look dearest cousin. It's too dangerous right now. That’s why I’m laying low. Where is dear Draco?”

“He is spending the entire weekend with friends practicing on his Quidditch Game.”

“Of course he is,” Irene smirked.

“Ladies, I trust the two of you have caught up on old times?” Lucius strolled in casually. 

Irene eyed Lucius up and down. He was wearing tight, leather black pants his chest bare and his luscious, long blond hair tied up.

Narcissa gulped and coughed, her tea going down the wrong way. “Perhaps we should invite Severus over as well? We know how lonely he gets, and he likes to watch.”

“Oh yes, the more the merrier. So, we can try out the Gemino spell to impress him.” Irene clapped at the idea.

Lucius sighed, “Let’s eat first and see if he accepts our proposal,” he waved his wand to send out his Patronus of a peacock to Severus.

They sat down and ate in silence. Irene savoring every moment she spends with her family.   
\--  
Severus was busily preparing for his potions class the next day when Lucius’ Patronus Peacock strutted around him: _Would you care to join us for a Gemino time with Cissy’s secret cousin?_

Severus blinked when his stores doubled in size. “Bloody hell, that preening peacock does that every time! And I haven’t seen Irene in a long time. So…” his voice trailed off as he waved his wand to summon his Patronus Doe to reply.  
\--  
The trio didn’t have to wait too long for Severus’ response. They were checking out Lucius’ handiwork in the bedroom.

“I’m impressed,” Irene purred enthusiastically as the swing which normally sits just for two people in their BDSM games had doubled for four.

“And you calculated our weight and everything?” she murmured stretching out on it.

“Of course,” Lucius replied back nonchalantly as he listened to Severus’ answer: I will join you this evening old friend. Its been to long since I’ve seen Irene. I’ll bring over the necessary potions for her as well.”

“How thoughtful. This should be fun!” Irene smiled deviously.


End file.
